Episode 7686 (5th December 2016)
Plot Jermaine and Belle are excited about moving to Boston. Zak inquires if Belle has told Lisa about moving away yet, but Belle deflects the question by asking her dad the same. Belle tells Zak he can't stop her going. Jimmy orders Nicola not to take things out on the children and reminds her of her kiss with Dan. He explains they are going to talk after he has dropped the children off at school but Nicola tells him she's seeing a solicitor. Finn is excited to visit Kasim, but Pete thinks it's mad. Brenda attempts to listen into Jimmy's conversation with Rodney and Laurel. Jimmy takes off his cap to reveal the mop of the red wig stuck to his head. Zak, Chas, Cain and Charity discuss what to do about the Belle and Jermaine situation. Cain tells them to leave it to him. Teary Nicola admits to Laurel that she hasn't seen a solicitor, but questions how her husband and sister could do this to her. Bernice tries to explain things to Nicola, but Nicola doesn't give her the opportunity. Pierce leaves for his counselling session, but Liv suggests it's Rhona who needs counselling as she's going out with him. Finn arrives homeupset and explains to Emma that Kasim has been discharged. Cain finds Belle and orders her to get in the car. Belle refuses, so Cain drags her. After a bit of a struggle Belle gets in and Cain drives off. Cain tells Belle that the family care, and reminds her she has just gotten out of hospital. Belle states she'll always have the condition, but will probably never be as well as she is now. Belle suggests maybe the family is the problem, and she getting away could be the best thing she could do. She questions if Cain is happy, telling him his life is a mess. Rhona admits to Vanessa that Pierce's counselling is going well and thinks are looking up. Cain tells Belle she's spot on about his life, although he has too much to stay for in Moira and Kyle. He worries about Belle being on her own in America as Jermaine will be working. Nicola isn't pleased to overhear Brenda and Kerry talking about Jimmy. Kerry tells Nicola she started all of this and has nobody to blame but herself. Emma tells Finn it's okay to be upset. Outside, Kasim gets off the bus with a holdall in tow. Zak fears Cain has upset Belle. Cain tells them he tried, but Belle has made up her mind and moving to Boston could be a good thing. Chas asks Jermaine if he really thinks moving is the best thing for Belle, and Jermaine insists Belle will be his priority. Charity thinks it's madness, but Belle states it's not. Zak asks Belle is she is aware of how ill she was. Belle shouts she is off to America and none of them can stop her, just as Lisa walks into the pub. Nicola suspects Jimmy will soon come back groveling. Jimmy walks in and asks Nicola if she's tried of the endless arguments and misunderstandings. He explains he has taken a driving job in Belgium, which will give them some space. Nicola cannot believe it. Jimmy insists they need to break the cycle, and if they can't, then they'll need to do what's right for the children. Cast Regular cast *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Hotten Road *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes